Catch Me
A story by Firey :) Starring my best friend, Brighty. <3 "What do you mean you love Brightpaw?" "I mean that I love Brightpaw." "You can't!" "I can, it's my choice and my choice alone." Blurb Seapaw knows she's in love with Firepaw. The tom was everything she wanted. He was strong, handsome, a perfect choice for Seapaw. The problem is, Firepaw loves Brightpaw, a gorgeous she-cat. Can Seapaw convince him to love her? Prologue There she was. Hunched shoulders, defeated look. Stormfang knew her better than his own paw. "Morningsun!" The she-cat never turned. Stormfang sighed, "Morningsun, you know I didn't mean all those harsh words." The she-cat didn't turn. "Please...?" The she-cat laughed, a bitter harsh sound. "You wouldn't know how it felt, Stormfang. It's not like I have a heart like yours that can insult their mates without realizing it. I gave birth to your kits, Stormfang! You're kits!" Stormfang glared at her. "Tonight I'm becoming leader, don't forget that." "So?" "That means I can throw you out easily." Stormfang snapped. "Now please, Morningsun, come back to camp with me." "No." Stormfang sighed. "Why not? I'll make it up to you, I promise you I'm not the cold-hearted tom you think I am. I'll help you raise Firekit and Marshkit. I'll make it all up!" "It's too late for that." Morningsun hissed. "Throwing me out? That's making it up to me? I'm not just a toy to be merely played with, Stormfang. I'm a she-cat with thoughts and feelings. No, I'm leaving. Yes you'll take care of my kits, because I won't be there to help. I'm leaving, and there's nothing you can do to stop me. May StarClan light yuor path." She spat out. "No, wait!" Stormfang cried out. "I'm the foolish one, no, don't leave Morningsun!" The she-cat glared bitterly back at Stormfang. "Let this experience remind you of your past, Stormfang. I'm merely just a section of your future. StarClan is testing you, Stormfang. And if the choice was in my paws, you would have failed by now." Stormfang stared at his mate, his eyes crestfallen but stormy. "Morningsun, you're making a terrible mistake here. If you leave today, you'll never be able to return to DustClan." Morningsun stared at the gray tom, drinking in every part of his fur, the way he moved. "So be it." She whispered. "Just know that I love you, Stormfang, even after all we've been through." The forest seemed to swallow up Morningsun as she padded into it, turning away from Stormfang who stared after the dappled she-cat who had been his love. She's really gone. The trees seem to sway in a mournful gesture, and Stormfang lowered his gaze, unable to watch her pad away forever. If the choice was in my paws, you would have failed by now. Stormfang's eyes flickered up, then returned to it's earlier position. What if she's right? What if I've failed the test StarClan has given me? Chapter One - Firepaw "Firepaw, get over here!" My mentor yowled. I groaned and hauled myself out, blinking the darkness of the apprentices' den out of my eyes. Seapaw was waiting for me, her sea green eyes catching the sun's rays and shined them back at me. She was certainly a pretty she-cat, but not really my taste. She wasn't snobby or drab, but she wasn't like the fiery she-cat Brightpaw was. Oh StarClan, Brightpaw... The white and brown she-cat made it absolutely difficult to communicate with. Her haughty attitude sparked a rebellious streak in me. "Hey Firepaw." Seapaw greeted me with her soft, pleasant tone of voice. I purred and shot a smile at her. "Hey, Seapaw." The she-cat had the same glossy fur as Brightpaw did, but she was more elegant and less harsh when dealing with a tom like me. But I loved the way Brightpaw shot me down, the way I would shoot her down with my own words. Flirting with Seapaw just didn't feel right. Category:Firey's Fanfics Category:Fanfictions